creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Love Adam
Dear Ellie I know you don’t know me very well, but I love you. You are just so perfect, your smile, your laugh, you’re so pretty, so nice. I just can’t help but love you, and since I’m so shy, I thought maybe it’d be a good idea to write all my feelings down and slip them into your locker. I can watch you open it! Isn’t that wonderful?! Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, You didn’t see me, that’s okay. I was hiding, I couldn’t bare to look you in the eye anyway. I just wanted to see you smile when you saw someone had a crush on you. But this is so much more than a crush, this is true love! Don’t you see my darling? We were meant to be, you and I. So why were you talking to Josh the other day? Maybe I’m paranoid and you two are just friends. Isn’t that right my love? Looking forward to seeing you read this. Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, How could you? How could you kiss Josh?! How could you look your friend in the eyes with your gorgeous smile and tell her that you two are dating?! I love you. I love you so much it hurts. No matter, I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. I’ll prove to you that Josh is unworthy. That way you’ll only have me. Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, Don’t cry, Josh is gone now, he was standing between us. I made sure his death was swift, so he wouldn’t be in pain, just for you. I love you, Ellie, don’t worry, everything will be fine. On the bright side, I found out where you live now, so we don’t have to restrict our love to school. You mean everything to me, Ellie, you’re my world. Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, I think our relationship has reached a new milestone! I’m so happy. Last night I saw you naked, you had forgotten to close the window, I guess you did it on purpose though, just for me. I’m still so shy, I can’t even work up the courage to see you. Anyway, why’d you call the cops after reading my last letter, Ellie? Don’t you know that made it difficult for me to see you? They won’t find me though, so don’t worry, I’ll still be here for you. Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, You didn’t tell me you were moving. Right out of the state too… that’s sad. But no matter! Your old neighbours were forwarding your mail, so I found you again. This is spectacular, now I can watch you all the time, even in your new school. You look tired though, so rest more. I like watching you sleep. Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, I want to hold you. So I’m coming for you. Love Adam -- Dear Ellie, We are together. Some nights we cuddle, others we talk. Of course I’m doing most of the talking. I’m so happy we are together. You were so scared at first, but now you’re mine forever. It’s a shame, though, you’re starting to rot. Love Adam -- Dear Maggie, I know you don’t know me very well, but I love you. Category:Mental Illness